edfandomcom-20200215-history
Little Ed Blue
"Little Ed Blue" is the 11th episode of Season 4 and the 88th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Ed becomes dangerously angry and violent, so Edd and Eddy try to cheer him up, but they only end up pestering him even more. Plot Every kid in the Cul-de-Sac are the customers of Eddy's latest scam, a silent film entitled The Hunt for Edosaurus. It starts out slow and boring, but when Eddy trips on Rolf and sends bags of popcorn flying towards Jimmy, the scam turns into an all-out food fight by Kevin (giving Eddy more profit from it). Ed arrives and kicks everyone out in a pestered mood, even making the normally dominant Sarah walk away from him along with the others, then leaves to the playground with Eddy taunting him. Edd and Eddy soon find Ed sitting by himself on a stump, moping. After Eddy taunts Ed, Ed throws him into a tree. Edd comes and hugs Ed, only having Ed kick him away and threatening him. Ed shows Edd and Eddy his dark side after Edd offers counsel, so they leave and go to his house to get things that will make him happy again. When they come back, they see Kevin throwing a baseball on Ed's head continuously to no end. Eddy decides to play too, but Ed uses Eddy as a baseball bat and commits a "home-run" on Kevin for revenge, sending him miles away. Eddy then tries to cheer up Ed by reading him one of his favorite comics, but Ed violently closes the comic into Eddy's face, literally turning it into a comic strip. Now it's Edd's turn. He gives Ed a cooked turkey and pretends it's his birthday. Ed force feeds the turkey down Edd's throat. Edd and Eddy can't decide who should go next, so they perform a crude puppet show with a robot and Baron O' Beefdip. Eddy gives up right away, and while Edd scolds him, Ed pulls a string on Baron O' Beefdip's back, making him belch fire onto the play and burning them both to a crisp. They finally tried their last attempt. Eddy dresses up as a chicken, circling around Ed in a chicken-like manner, but Ed, becoming even more annoyed than before, takes the rubber glove Eddy is wearing on his head, shoves it down the rest of his body, and shoves him straight down into the dirt. Eddy's patience has run out by now, clearly fed up with Ed's bad mood. After he yells at him and hits him, demanding he cheer up, Ed becomes savagely enraged and yells loud enough to make Edd faint, and rip Eddy's shirt off. Ed goes into a major rampage-like tantrum and destroys the playground. Everything's thrown in the air, but they barely miss hitting Edd and Eddy. Jonny and Plank are also thrown into the air while on a seesaw. Plank, sent flying from the throw, smacks into Ed as he demands solitude, making him even angrier and threatening to break him in half. Prompted by an idea from Plank, Jonny removes Ed's shoe, causing a tiny pebble to fall out of it. Instantly, Ed's anger vanishes and he's back to his normal cheerful and blissful self. The other Eds are shocked to think that all of this hostility from Ed was stemmed from a pebble stuck in his shoe. Eddy is very shocked and even starts laughing for no reason as if he's gone insane, while Ed seems unaware of all the trouble he's caused that day. Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': Sarah complaining "'I want free popcorn! I want free popcorn!' What do I look like? Some 'popcorn fairy'?" over Rolf and sends the popcorn flying to Jimmy ---- *'Eddy': "There's big cash in showbiz, Double D. Unless you're on cable." ---- *'Kevin': popcorn flies toward Jimmy "Now that's entertainment!" Sarah: "Mind your own beeswax!" a soda at Kevin "Aw, did Kevin go boom?" Kevin: "Right… FOOD FIGHT!" kids, except Jonny, begin to throw food at each other ---- *'Ed': "Away with you! Unwanted pesterers!" Sarah: "ED!'' You listen to me mister! You can't kick me out!" yelling "I LIVE HERE, TOO!" Ed: shouts "SO MOVE!" Sarah: frightened "Okay, we better go." Kevin: "You read my mind!" Jonny: and not frightened "Catch ya on the rebound, Slick!" Edd: "Is it me or is Jonny's vocabulary deteriorating?"'' ---- *'Eddy': at Ed "Hey rumpled forehead! I'll give you three to get over yourself!" Ed's jersey collar "One! Smile you miserable-! Two! Snap out of it you-!" grabs Eddy's face Ed: "YOU TORMENT ME!" Eddy into a nearby tree Eddy: "I'm hurt now." ---- *'Edd': "What are you doing? We're supposed to gathering things to cheer Ed up! Not unclog his drain!" up a plunger ---- *'Edd': "Ed..." Ed's jacket's shoulders for an obvious reason "Do you know what I like when I'm feeling crabby?" hugs Ed to try to cheer him up "A big hug to squeeze those cares away!" Ed: pushing Edd's chair away from him "TOUCH ME AGAIN AND I WILL SQUASH YOU!" ---- *'Eddy': "Hey Double D, is that a lump on a log?" turns the log the other way Edd: "Ed certainly is long in the face, Eddy." Eddy: Edd "That's because he doesn't have a chin, Einstein." '''Ed': at Eddy "SHUT UP!!" Eddy: back "YOU SHUT UP!!!" Edd: "Eddy, please! Ed's having a bad day!" Eddy: "Ed's a wuss."'' ---- *'Jonny': "Never a dull moment with these clowns, huh, Plank?" ---- *'Edd': "...A pebble? Ed's bad mood was all because he had a pebble in his shoe?!" Jonny: away in the distance "He's mad, I tell ya, mad!" ---- *'Ed': Eddy laughing like a maniac "Somebody had a good day, huh, Double D?" ---- *'Eddy': getting sprayed with flames from Ed's toy "Nice toy." whispers into his ear ---- *'Eddy': screaming "THAT'S IT!" reached his boiling point, he charges at Ed "I've had it up to HERE, WITH YOUR BAD MOOD! Crack a smile! Bust a gut! Be happy!" Ed on the back of his head "GET OVER IT!" snaps, tearing his eyebrow in half Ed: at the top of his lungs "BIG TROUBLE!" to yell; Edd faints, while Eddy's shirt gets ripped off by the force of Ed's yell; Ed stops yelling and starts destroying the playground Trivia *'Goofs': **Ed's chin was visible in this episode. However, in "A Boy and His Ed," Eddy said "We'll have a better chance of Ed growing a chin!" and Ed is usually seen without a chin. It is possible that his chin only appears when he's angry. **Sarah punches Jonny in his cheek, but in the next few shots, his cheek is undamaged but he has a black eye. **While Ed is roaring at the top of his lungs, Eddy's shirt is ripped off, but in the next shot it is back on, completely undamaged. *The pebble in Ed's shoe is likely an allusion to the phrase "pebble in your shoe," which usually refers to a minor hindrance in the course of one's life. *This is the first and only episode where Ed's unibrow is separated. In this case he ripped it half while he was in his angry state, but it is shown reconnected again after it was ripped in half. *This is the second major appearance of Baron O' Beefdip. *Ed's comic Marlene of the Deep is probably a nod to A.K.A's sheet director Marlene Robinson May. *This is the third time Ed stands up to Sarah, and the first time it works. The second time Ed stood up to Sarah, when Eddy told him to, was in "Is There an Ed in the House?" and the first was in "Sir Ed-a-Lot." *This marks one of the very few times Eddy and Kevin get along with each other. *The kids never asked Eddy for a refund on the movie, so his scam technically did work. *This is the second time Jonny says "He's mad I tell you! MAD!" The first time was in "Dear Ed." *This is the first and only appearance of Ed's favorite food, pudding skin, but it was previously mentioned by Edd in "Cry Ed." Gallery Vlcsnap-2013-08-08-09h17m03s142.png|"The Hunt for Edosaurus." Vlcsnap-2013-08-08-09h17m32s81.png|A still from the movie. Vlcsnap-2016-01-12-17h37m24s073.png|Another still from the movie. Vlcsnap-2013-08-08-09h19m14s44.png|That's quite a mouthful, Kev. Vlcsnap-2016-01-12-17h38m19s119.png|Sarah demands free popcorn. Vlcsnap-2016-01-12-17h39m08s174.png|Why the long face Rolf? Vlcsnap-2013-08-08-09h20m11s97.png|FOOD FIGHT! Vlcsnap-2016-01-12-17h39m46s339.png|Angry Ed. Vlcsnap-2016-01-12-17h40m27s184.png|"AWAY WITH YOU!" Vlcsnap-2016-01-12-17h41m40s999.png|Ed yelling at Sarah. Vlcsnap-2016-01-12-17h43m37s599.png|Ed tells Edd and Eddy to shut up. Vlcsnap-2016-01-12-17h44m26s599.png|Be careful there, Eddy. Vlcsnap-2016-01-12-17h44m42s914.png|"Ouchie." Vlcsnap-2016-01-12-17h45m57s910.png|"Touch me again and I will squash you." Vlcsnap-2016-01-12-17h46m54s425.png|Ed's scary face. Vlcsnap-2013-10-17-13h18m14s160.png|Smiley face on pudding skin. Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-18h01m11s68.png|The cover of Chicks Galore. Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-18h18m10s25.png|Ed's Chick magazine (literally). Vlcsnap-2016-01-12-17h49m05s865.png|Ed turns Eddy in a bat. Vlcsnap-2016-01-12-17h49m14s650.png|Batter up! Vlcsnap-2016-01-12-17h49m19s140.png|Score! Vlcsnap-2013-08-26-17h28m18s19.png|Marlene of the Deep. Vlcsnap-2013-10-17-20h56m48s71.png|Self explanatory. Vlcsnap-2016-01-12-17h51m28s412.png|Thanksgiving didn't go so well at Edd's house. Vlcsnap-2016-01-12-17h52m28s337.png|El Monstre's abilities. Vlcsnap-2016-01-12-17h53m24s391.png|Ed watching it burn. Vlcsnap-2016-01-12-17h54m00s811.png|How humiliating. Vlcsnap-2016-01-12-17h54m59s180.png|Ed losing it. Vlcsnap-2016-01-12-17h55m26s945.png|Berserk Ed. Vlcsnap-2016-01-12-17h56m30s345.png|"I WANT TO BE ALONE!" Vlcsnap-2016-01-12-20h52m11s267.png|The pebble that caused Ed's bad mood. Video See also *Chicks Galore *Marlene of the Deep *The Hunt for Edosaurus *Pudding Skin Category:Episodes Category:Season 4